Mafia Boss Dad
by DiVine DionnE
Summary: To Yuki having a mafia boss as a dad was...interesting. But having powerful mafia men for uncle's...well now that's just where the fun starts. YukixEveryone but more in a family kind of sense.
1. Smile

**AN:  
><strong>Since I created the poll a year ago. I had no intention to make this because I had tons and tons of things to do but since I did promise myself—kind of like a New Year's Resolution—that I was going to write this. And if you are wondering why I have not yet updated my other stories...well just go and read my profile. You'll know. Plus there is a small interview with my OC from _From Now To Tomorrow _too (You know, if you have nothing else to do or just really, _really_ curious). Enjoy to those who voted most on this story!

* * *

><p><strong>Smile: 3 yrs. Old<strong>

The sky was gray and the sun hid behind the clouds. The air was cold and the day was ending. Two figures stood atop of a hill as the sun started to set, making the sky a bright color of orange. As the night started to sink in, the two figures moved away from hill, walking down towards the limo just at the bottom. The second figure was short, just two inches above the knee of the first. She had short brown hair and sparkling golden eyes. As she held the hand of the first figure, she looks up at him as she watches tears pouring down from his gentle face.

"Why are you crying, daddy?" She asks innocently as she titled her head to the side. The first figure looks down sadly at the young girl beside him. He stops walking and kneels down in front of her. He ruffles up her short brown hair with a pained smile.

"It's because mommy won't be here anymore," He says sadly. The little girl frowns as she looks back up at the hill. The tombstone already starting to disappear from their sight.

"You're wrong daddy, mommy is still here. She told me so!" His eyes widen as the young girl turns to him with a bright smile. The smile almost mimicking her mother's smile.

"What do you mean, Yuki-chan?" He asks sweetly, despite his broken heart.

"Well, it's because mommy said, yesterday, in that icky white room! She told me that she was never going to leave me and that she will always be watching from above! She'll be watching me, Uncle Reborn, Uncle Hayate, Uncle Takeshi, and everyone else! She even said that she'll watch over you, daddy!" She smiles, so widely that he is left speechless. For a moment…for a small moment…

"You're right. Mommy will always be watching over us. And protecting us."

"Exactly! Now smile daddy! Like this!" Yuki pulls on the side of her mouth and grins happily. Showing all of her still growing teeth. He smiles happily in return.

"Can I go first, daddy? It looks like Uncle Hayato is sad too. I'm going to give him a hug, so he'll smile!" He smiles softly as he gives her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, you should go and give him a hug." Yuki grins happily as she runs down the hill and barreling into Gokudera, knocking him off of his feet. Yuki laughs happily as Gokudera bit his lip to stop himself from cursing.

Tsuna stood up and looked towards the grave where his beloved wife laid in peace. A smile touches his lips as he places his hands deep inside his pockets. Touching the golden ring—her ring.

"She's as strong as you were…"

"Daddy! Come on! Uncle Hayate promised that his going to buy me ice cream! Hurry up!"

Tsuna turns around and smiles at the sight of Yuki waving at him and Gokudera dusting dirt off of his pants—but with a small smile on his lips.

"I'm coming!" Tsuna turns back to the hill and closes his eyes as the chilly wind gently caresses his face. The face of the woman he loved flashed in his mind and a lone tear rolls down his face.

"_I promise to protect Yuki-chan with my life…Mizu-chan."_

* * *

><p>To those who read my <em>From Then To Now and From Now To<em> _Tomorrow. _Then you will know who Tsuna's wife is. :)


	2. Bored

**AN:  
><strong>Okay, to clear up any confusion. This is not a continuation of FROM THEN TO NOW or FROM NOW TO TOMORROW. This is somewhat like a side-story so whatever happens her may or may not affect the two stories. Yes, this is how my brain works :D

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Bored: Hibari Kyoya<strong>

Yuki knew that out of all of her uncles, Kyoya Hibari was the scariest. Despite Hibari having a soft side for the little girl and despite the obvious change of personality when he was younger. Hibari could still be really scary. But there was one good thing to having Hibari as an Uncle—well, let's just say that he is the protective type. The most out of all of Yuki's uncle's. Because of this, Yuki seldom goes to Hibari whenever something—specifically _someone_—hurts her. Because in the end…Tsuna had to do a lot of paperwork and explaining to do as to why a child had been beaten up by a fully grown adult. With tonfa's.

"Uncle Kyoya, I'm bored!" Yuki whines as she stared out of window. "Let's go out and play!" Yuki turns to Hibari but her face completely falls apart when she sees that he was completely ignoring her, his eyes just glued on the paper he was signing.

"Uncle Kyoya, I. Am. Bored!" He still continues to ignore her and Yuki pouts. Hibari stops signing the papers and looks up at Yuki. Yuki grins happily. "So, can we go out and play now?" Hibari smirks before turning back to his papers. Yuki gawks. "Uncle Kyoya you are so boring!"

Kyoya sighs tiredly. "You are annoying. Go away."

"But! But…no one else will play with me…" Hibari stops and looks up again. Seeing Yuki just staring at the floor, her brown bangs covering her eyes. Hibari was about to turn away when suddenly, Yuki looks up, unshed tears in her eyes, and a pout on her lips. Hibari raises an eyebrow but not moving from his spot. When Yuki sobbed, Hibari got up and walked towards Yuki. Yuki looks up at Hibari as Hibari looks down at Yuki.

"Ten minutes. That's it." Yuki's face lit up as she smiled happily.

"Yay! Thank you Uncle Kyoya! How about we play," Yuki tilts her head and thinks. _"Beating up the local thugs in the street game?"_

Hibari smirks as Yuki looked at Hibari's satisfied face confusingly.

"Sounds like fun, herbivore."

It had relatively quiet. Tsuna had already finished signing his paperwork's and he was glad that he still had time to have the dinner that he promised with Yuki. As he placed down the pen and reached for his coat the sound of door opening and voice of his right hand man made him stop. "Tenth," Gokudera stood in front of the door with a nervous look on his face.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun. I was just about to leave." Tsuna says as he sat back down on the chair.

"A-Actually Tenth…the local police wants to talk with you."

Tsuna's eyes widen. "W-Why do they want to talk to me?"

"It seems that they spotted, and I quote, a _man with an evil intent carrying tonfa's and beating every thug on the street as a girl with brown hair and golden eyes cheered him on_…_and as they questioned the little girl as to who that man was she said, 'Just go and ask my daddy! He'll make all these things magically go away!'" _

Tsuna's shoulders dropped as his head dropped on the table. "Hibari-sama…" He muttered tiredly, "What are you doing to my daughter?"


	3. Playground

**AN:  
><strong>I updated today because we don't have a class! HURRY! But tomorrow is going to be nightmare. Guys...this might be the last time I will see you...SAYONARA!

Anyway, I really am hating tomorrow. But let's see if I make it through the day okay? If not, all my stories are going to be left untouched and unfinished. So I might be really busy this week. See ya!

* * *

><p><strong>Playground: Yamamoto Takeshi<strong>

"_Uncle Takeshi can you teach me how to play baseball?" _

When Yuki came into Tsuna's office one day and asked Yamamoto this question, it felt like Tsuna just had a heart attack. It didn't help much when Yamamoto, happily, accepted it. Yuki wanted to learn how to play baseball because one of her classmates challenged her to play against them when Yuki, proudly, announced that she had an Uncle who was _the _best at playing baseball.

So this is the very reason why Tsuna, clad in his work clothes, was sitting at a bench as he watches his _only_ daughter walking towards the field dragging a heavy bat behind her. Tsuna's heart was beating widely against his chest and it felt like he was going to throw up too. That's why he asked Gokudera to be nearby to look after Yuki because she defiantly didn't allow Tsuna to be in the field with her, terrified that Tsuna was going to get hit with the bat.

"Haha!" Tsuna's heart quickened in pace as he saw Yamamoto walking towards the field with a baseball in his hand. "Alright, Yuki-chan! Remember what I told you! Keep your eye on the ball and just swing as hard as you can, alright?"

"Got it, Uncle Takeshi! Throw the ball!"

_Don't throw the ball. Don't throw the ball. Don't throw the ball._

This mantra kept on repeating itself in Tsuna's head as Yamamoto readied his stance and—to Tsuna's horror—Yamamoto's eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around the ball.

Tsuna panicked and stood up as Yamamoto's throw was in the process. "Yamamoto-san! Is that Squalo over there?"

"Where?"

"Uncle Squalo?"

As just that moment—that small distraction—it made Yamamoto's grip loosen sending the ball spiraling and hitting a nearby window. Tsuna sighed in relief as he sat back down on the bench.

"Haha, I guess you were mistaken Tsuna!"

"Yeah, dad! I dropped my bat because I covered my ears!"

"S-Sorry."

"Haha, not a problem! Ready your stance Yuki-chan! I'll throw another ball!"

_WHAT?_

"Got it, Uncle Takeshi!"

Tsuna's heart beat speed up once more as Yamamoto threw his arm back. It was so fast that Tsuna couldn't even form a distraction in time. He stood up in panic but as he saw that baseball just cutting through the air with so much force, Tsuna closed his eyes.

_PING_

Tsuna heard the sound of something hitting metal. Tsuna opens his eyes and sees that Yuki's bat was a few meters away from her. Yamamoto stood there, looking at the sky behind him. Yuki looking forward as if dazed.

"I did it! I hit the ball! Did you see that daddy? I hit the ball!" Tsuna felt like a heavy load had just been lifted off of him. A smile takes hold his lips as he watches Yamamoto pick Yuki up and twirl her around, both laughing.

"Haha, that was amazing Yuki-chan! I knew you could do it! I wonder how far you're going to hit that ball with our training tomorrow!"

"I'll make you proud Uncle Takeshi!"

Tsuna's heart sank to the bottommost part of his stomach.

_THERE WAS MORE?_

* * *

><p>"T-Tenth…d-don't w-worry. I-I'll p-protect Y-Yuki w-with m-my l-life."<p>

As Gokudera crawled helplessly away from the window he was momentarily looking at. A huge imprint of a baseball showed painfully on Gokudera's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuation: <strong>Anyway, just a random note. When my friend asked me if I had enemies. I vigorously answered with: I HATE YOU KYOKO SASAGAWA! So really, I might have a little issue. Plus, I think my list of "GIRLS I DESPISE" grew longer when I became addicted to anime...So, yeah. That's my pointless tidbit right there :D


	4. Laugh

**AN: Gosh, I have a test in about an hour and I am in no way prepared. Damn, I hate procrastination. So xXScarlatto-OokamiXx requested Mukuro and who am I to deny a reviewer? If you have anyone special you want up next just say so in your review~ **

**Ciao~**

* * *

><p>Laugh: Mukuro Rukudo<p>

Sometimes when it came to Mukuro, Yuki was never one to be afraid. In fact, Yuki _loved _her Uncle Mukuro. Just because Mukuro would create magical illusions that made Yuki smile. Mukuro too, loved Yuki just because no matter what illusion Mukuro created in front of Yuki—whether it be good or bad—Yuki would just laugh it off and smile. Mukuro knew that it would be dangerous to attach himself to the Vongola Decimo's own child. But really, how can he not love that bundle of cuteness?

"Kufufufufu~"

Yuki had once again decided to spend time with her uncle's and Mukuro just happened to be there. Mukuro had created some Labrador puppies and now Yuki was playing with them. Since Tsuna didn't allow Yuki to have a pet. (The box animals' were a hassle enough.)

"Kufufufufu~ you are really are enjoying those little puppies, my little pineapple~"

"That's because daddy won't even allow me to have one. He says that I can just play with Uncle Yamamoto's Jirou but he isn't even a puppy! But don't tell him that because he might cry." **[1]**

Yuki sat on the lavishly carpeted floor of Mukuro's floor as three cute Labrador puppies run around her. Mukuro sat on one of his lavishly decorated chairs as he stared intently at Yuki. One of the puppies suddenly licks her cute chubby cheeks and Yuki desperately tries to push them away and wipe the dog drool off of her cheeks. Mukuro laughs.

"Kufufufufu~"

"Mohohoho."

Mukuro's eyes widen. What was that…? Did that laugh just came from Yuki?

"Little pineapple…" Mukuro calls out. **[2]**

Yuki turns around with a bright smile on her face. "Yes, Uncle Mukuro?"

"Did you hear that?"

"You mean my laugh?"

"You're…laugh…?"

Yuki smiles as she stood up and placed her hands on her hips, striking a super hero pose. With her eyes determined. She smiled.

"You see, Uncle Mukuro. I always hear you say 'Kufufufufu' and it always leaves me with nothing to say! So, from now on. Every time you say 'Kufufufufu' I am going to counter with a 'Mohohoho'!"

Mukuro smirks evilly. Oh, this will definitely bother the Vongola Decimo, alright. And probably the others too.

"Kufufufufu~"

"Mohohoho~"

How cute.

"Kufufu—"

"Mohohoho!"

Mukuro's smiles faltered for a bit. Okay, this might be the first time someone interrupted him. But it was his little pineapple after all. So he can let it slide.

"Kuf—"

"MOHOHOHOHO~~!"

Dear God, what has he done.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] I meant the dog, not Yamamoto. <strong>

**[2] Don't ask me why Mukuro calls Yuki-chan 'Little pineapple' but it does sound cute doesn't it? **


	5. Bully

**AN: Hmm...not my best work I can tell you that. But with stress and lack of sleep mixing in my system...it churns out crappy things. Don't worry though! I'll revisit Reborn again and-hopefully-I can do him justice. Enjoy~!**

**BTW. Wouldn't it be incredibly awesome if you had a relative just like Reborn? I'd kill to have a relative like that. But sadly all my relatives are _normal_. *sigh* Such a disappointment.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bully: Reborn<p>

Reborn had entered the Vongola mansion feeling exhausted and worn out. He just did a tiring job where the target kept on running. He hated it when the target ran. Not that he hated running, in fact it was very good for the body, but when the target goes running to the swamp. That's when his patience ran out.

"Emmph…hmmpp…"

Reborn's ears perked. He looks around lazily as he tries to pinpoint the source of the sound. Walking around the massive hall of the mansion, the sound sounded so small that Reborn had to strain his ears.

"S-Stupid, hmmpp…h-hate them a-all…"

Reborn's eyes widen. That definitely was a female voice and it was getting louder. Reborn turned into a corner and there, huddled in a little ball was Yuki, her back facing Reborn. Reborn's eyes soften as he quietly approached Yuki. Making his footsteps as light as a feather, he crouches down Yuki and places his hand on top of her head. Yuki, frightened, turns her head. Reborn's eyes darken a bit when he noticed the tears that gathered in her eyes, cheeks flushed, and nose running. Yuki rubbed her eyes furiously and she turns away from Reborn.

"G-Go away, Uncle Reborn!" Yuki shouts.

"Now, now Bella. That's not how to talk to your Uncle. What's wrong?" Reborn asks soothingly.

Yuki turns her head again and with more tears in her eyes. She lunges for Reborn and clings to his front shirt, crying. Reborn wraps his long arms around Yuki as she continues to cry.

"B-Boys are I-IDIOTS! T-they are stupid, and g-gross, and m-mean, a-and S-STUPID!"

Reborn frowned deeply as the little girl clung desperately to Reborn's shirt. Ruining his then perfectly ironed suit.

"Who hurt you, Bella?" Reborn ask, a tinge of malice in his voice.

"H-He s-said," Yuki sobbed. "T-That I w-was ugly, I w-wasn't smart, a-and…a-and…"

"And?"

"HE TOOK THE CHOCOLATES THAT I MADE FOR UNCLE REBORN! I-I HATE HIM!"

Reborn's eyes darken as Yuki continued to sob. Someone had the actual _balls_ to hurt his precious niece? Reborn sighed picked her up and carried her to her room. Because he couldn't do anything else…_yet_. Reborn walked towards her room, just adjacent to her father's room on the second floor of the mansion. And as seconds passed, the sobbing was replaced by yawns. Yuki's hold on Reborn's front shirt loosens as she looked up at Reborn's face. Reborn looks down and smiles gently.

"Thank you…Uncle Reborn," She whispers sleepily as her eyes closed shut, with a few tears escaping from her eyes.

And with those last words, Yuki fell asleep in Reborn's arms.

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I'll take care of everything."

* * *

><p>EXTENDED ENDING:<p>

"Aggh. This chocolate tastes awful! Tsk. Not even worth taking it. I knew I should have taken her lunch money instead."

_Click._

"Really, now? I've always loved the chocolates Bella makes."

"M-Mister…?"

"I guess we all have different taste, huh?"

"W-Wait…W-WAIT!"

_Bang._

* * *

><p>EXTENDED, EXTENDED ENDING: <strong>[1]<strong>

"YOU SHOT A YOUNG BOY!"

Reborn sat comfortably on the chair as he sipped his caffeine, not even slightly listening to Tsuna's rant.

"I shot the tree _next_ to the young boy. The bullet didn't even graze him."

"HE PEED IN HIS PANTS! HE PASSED OUT! WAS HE A MURDERER OR WHAT?"

Reborn turned his head towards Tsuna, his eyes darkened. Not at all amused at Tsuna's joke.

"He made Bella cry."

Tsuna's eyes widened before softening. Tsuna sighs and sat down, pulling towards a few papers. He takes a pen and starts signing.

"Thanks Reborn…thank you for protecting Yuki-chan."

Reborn frowns and looks away.

"You aren't the only one who promised Baka-Mizuki. We all want to protect Bella. You are not the only one alone."

"Yeah…I know."

And with the silence lingering. Tsuna got back to signing the papers. It might cause him millions of yen to undo what Reborn had done.

But it was for Yuki.

And seeing the smile on her face is worth every yen.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] This EXTENDED, EXTENDED ENDING was supposed to be crack but then it turned into this serious ruining mood drabble. So I went from serious, to crack, and back to serious. At least I'm consistent, right? *shot* <strong>


	6. School

**AN: **I love Gokudera! And since he was requested by a reviewer, well here you go!

**OH! And a hint for the next chapter! It's all about GIOTTO and ANGELS. Let's see if you can figure it out~**

* * *

><p>School: Gokudera Hayato<p>

As Yuki stared apprehensively at the gates of the building in front of her, her hold on Gokudera's hand tightens. The silver haired bomber looks down at the young girl beside him with a soft smile set on his lips. Today was the day that Yuki would start her first day of school and although Tsuna had wanted to come and accompany his daughter, he had an important meeting that he had to attend and left Yuki with Gokudera, something Gokudera was very proud of.

"Are you scared, Yuki-chan?" Gokudera asks making Yuki flinch, only now remembering her uncle's presence beside her. She looks up fearfully, her wide golden eyes filled with fear. "You don't have to be scared you know," Gokudera says, smiling. "The Tenth said that he couldn't come today because of a meeting but after school he'll be right over to take you out for ice cream."

"B-But!" Yuki shouts, gripping the cuffs of the Italian bomber's black Italian suit. "What if there like that boy that took Uncle Reborn's chocolates! I-I," Tears started to fill Yuki's eyes and she hurriedly wipes them off. "I d-don't want to b-be called u-ugly again…"

Gokudera's eyes soften considerably, his heart becoming heavier as he watched the little girl tear up. Gokudera's mind wandered as he remembered that painful memory in that white room. The smell of the hospital room, the promise he made to the Tenth and to Mizuki. To always protect the brown haired and golden eyed girl in front of him—his niece, although he and Mizuki had their differences, Gokudera had grown to consider her as dear friend…a dear friend he lost in the dangerous world of the mafia. Gokudera crouches down in front of Yuki as he wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes, an encouraging smile set on his lips.

"Don't worry," He smiles. "I'll watch over you until the day's done. So don't cry anymore, okay?"

Yuki looked at her uncle happily as Gokudera's eyes widen a bit.

"Yes! I'll be brave Uncle Hayato!"

Gokudera smiles once again as he ruffles up her long brown hair.

"Yeah, that's the strong Yuki-chan I know."

"Uncle Hayato~ Stop ruining my hair~"

"Yeah, yeah. Come on before you'll be late."

Yeah, that girl definitely had her mother's smile and the Tenth's strength.


	7. Angel

**AN: **I am proud of this *nod nod* Just because I wrote about Giotto~ Hahah XD

Enjoy~

* * *

><p>Angel: Giotto<p>

Yuki didn't know what had happened but one way or another, she was lost. The forest that surrounded the Vongola mansion was vast and deep and when Yuki had seen a rabbit hop into the forest, she decided to follow the rabbit but when the rabbit hopped too far away and Yuki couldn't follow anymore, she had finally realized that she was deep in the forest—a place where even the rays of the sun couldn't reach.

Yuki looked around fearfully, her frail body shivering from the wind as she stood at the center of the forest, trees surrounding her. She had been walking for a while now and her arms and legs were full off scratches due to the thousand of overgrowth that grew in the forest. Yuki's eyes fills with tears as she looks up at the sky hopelessly.

"Daddy! Uncle Hayato! Uncle Reborn! Uncle Takeshi! Help!"

But no one replied. Only the continued silence of the forest rang out. Yuki looked down sadly as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Are you lost?"

Yuki's eyes widen as she turns around to look at the person that spoke. Her eyes widen as she looked up at the figure in front of her. He looked regal and important as his golden spiky hair and blue eyes stood out from the foliage of the forest. He smiled softly and a fresh set of tears started to spring from Yuki's eyes. The figure walks towards Yuki and crouches down her level.

"You're Yuki, right?" The figure asks and Yuki nods, sobbing. The figure smiles and outstretches his hand and pats Yuki's head lightly. "Don't be scared. I can show you the path back to the mansion."

Yuki looks up at the figure with the gentle smile, she herself cautious but happy to see another person. "A-Are you a prince?"

The figures eyes widen a bit before returning back to normal, a gentle smile placed ever so rightly on his face as he chuckles lightly. "A prince? Goodness no, but that would be nice wouldn't it?"

Yuki nods, smiling shyly. "Daddy s-said I shouldn't talk to strangers."

"Strangers?" The figure repeats. "But I have known you all my life Yuki."

"Y-You have?" Yuki asks, her tears starting to cease. "But I don't remember…"

The figure smiles, almost sadly. "Yes, I suppose you don't…" He reaches out and once again pats her head. "Your mommy says that you should stop eating ice cream, it's going to give you cavities."

Yuki's smile widens as she looks at the stranger, her heart swelling at the prospect of her thinking about her mother. "Mommy said that? She said that if I keep on eating sweets too, all my teeth are going to fall out!" Yuki laughs as she opens her mouth. "Look! One already fell out! But don't tell mommy okay?"

The figure chuckles lightly as he brings up his finger and presses it against his lips. "I won't tell."

"YUKI-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Yuki turns around as a huge smile takes hold of her lips. She turns back to the figure and waves goodbye. "I have to go! Daddy's looking for me! Tell mommy I love her okay mister?"

The figure smiles. "I will."

And with that Yuki waves goodbye and runs towards the voices calling out her name.

The figure stood there with a smile on his gentle face. He closes his eyes as a gust of wind tousles his blond spiky hair. Another figure walks towards him and stands beside him. A female. She had long black hair, golden eyes, and a long white dress on. She looks on at the little girl running away, with a smile on her face.

"She wanted me to deliver a message…"

"Hmm…"

The first figure looks to his side and smiles.

"She said she loves you."

The female smiles as a lone tear escapes from her golden eyes.

"Look at that! She says that she loves her mommy…" She laughs happily. "I'm s-so proud of her." She says her voice breaking, tears already falling like twin waterfalls.

The first figure smiles as he places a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Yes, we all are."

* * *

><p>"Yuki-chan! Where have you been? I've been looking all over the place! I thought I was going to die of a heart attack!"<p>

As Tsuna opens his arms, Yuki came barreling towards him and immediately falling into his arms.

"Don't worry daddy! I'm okay!" Yuki shouts as she snuggles into her father's hug. "Mommy kept her promise daddy!"

Tsuna's heart stopped as he looked down at his daughter, snuggling happily on his chest.

"What do you mean, Yuki-chan?"

Yuki looks at Tsuna and smiles happily. And as Yuki opened her mouth and said what she had to say. Tsuna enveloped her in a tight hug as a few tears escaped his eyes. The chilling wind had ceased, the sun had finally shown itself, and the sky was bluer than usual.

All because…

"_Mommy protected me and sent down an angel!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, explanation time! We obviously know that Giotto is "the first figure" I just didn't know where to fit his name anywhere in the story! Anyway, when Giotto said that he has known Yuki her whole life he wasn't specifically implying Yuki. But Lilith's generation (From my other story) you know Lilith, Mizuki, and then Yuki. His just simply saying that he <strong>_**knows **_**her because he has seen and known Yuki's mother and great-great-great-great-great grandmother! **

**And when Giotto said: Yes, we all are. He was implying about everyone in the first generation Vongola. And Lilith's generation as well. **


	8. Clouds

**An: **So the plot starts off tomorrow. Yay~ Or maybe not. I'm not too sure since I haven't actually outlined it yet but let's just pray. Okay~?

* * *

><p>Clouds: Squalo<p>

It was a peaceful day in the Varia mansion and all missions that were sent out had been ignored as the Varia went out into the lawn and had their picnic, because of Lussuria of course. But, as expected, it wasn't as peaceful as it should be. Xanxus was acting like a king as he sat on a lavishly decorated chair near the blanket. Levi was at the side of the chair, fanning and worshipping Xanxus. Bel and Mammon were doing their own thing at the side. Lussuria was preparing lavishly cooked food. Although Lussuria didn't need to do that, a special guest had arrived and Lussuria wanted to make everything perfect.

But since it took awhile to prepare the food, Lussuria had assigned Squalo to "guard" Yuki. Even though Squalo had nothing against Yuki (in fact he finds her quite cute) he still sometimes forgets that Yuki…wasn't used to the high volume that Squalo produces.

"VOIIIIIIII!"

"Ears! Uncle Squalo, ears!"

"Oh, right."

Yuki, bored out of her mind, decided to go cloud watching with Squalo. It would have been completely normal activity but with a Varia member as the cloud watching partner…sometimes you just have to live with the weird.

"I think that's a baseball bat!" Yuki shouts as she points at the cloud to the right, as they both lay on their backs on the soft green grass.

"Voi! Are you blind? It's obviously a gun!"

"How can it be a gun, Uncle Squalo? It looks nothing like a gun!"

Yuki pouts and squints her eyes.

"Voi! Yes it is. You idiot!"

"No it is not!"

"VOIIIIIII!"

"MOHOHOHOHO!"

"Okay, okay. It's a baseball bat, you annoying brat."

Yuki smirks. "I knew you'd see it my way~"

Squalo sighs as he stares at the sky, glaring. What was he doing? He was _the _Superbia Squalo and he was being silenced by a little kid? Dammit! He shouldn't be pushed around like this!

"Look Uncle Squalo! It's a katana! It looks just like Uncle Takeshi's katana! But then again I think Uncle Squalo's sword is cooler~" Yuki says as a cat like grin appears on her face.

Squalo sighs. Damn Vongola's kid.


	9. Crush

**AN: **Oh~ Who is this unknown character~! Ah, I have nothing much to say other than...HELLO! haha XD

* * *

><p>Crush: Unknown Character<p>

Yuki stood in front of the gate as she gripped the straps of her backpack tightly. A small frown set on her lips as she stood unmoving. She had been waiting for five minutes now for Tsuna because a small meeting had kept him up. He had already called the school but despite the teachers telling her to stay in school she had wanted to wait outside for Tsuna.

"_Don't you think we should let Yuki-chan inside?" _

Yuki's eyes widen as she strains her ears to listen to one of her teachers talk.

"_No way! She's Yuki _Sawada. _Her father could send one of those goons here and kill us!"_

Yuki's eyes narrow as she heard the word _goons_. She may have not known what the word means but she definitely knew that it was bad and it was directed to her uncle's.

"_But she's going to get a cold!"_

"_Who cares? As long as I'm alive I'd rather not have that _child _in."_

Yuki just had about enough. She turns around and lets her bangs fall on her face, shadowing her eyes. She lets a small smirk take hold of her lips. The teachers look at her in fright as she tilts her head to the side, her golden eyes darkening.

"Uncle Reborn's going to kill you all~"

With that alone they run away in fright. Yuki returns back to normal and pouts. It had always been like that with the teachers. Although the other kids had treated her nicely, some were even her friends, but with the teachers and the parents, it was a different story. Because they knew _who _she was and who her family was. At the end of class she would already see the parents pulling their children away from her and teachers walking away from her.

She looks down the road and tears almost spill out from her eyes. The familiar black car of her family had yet to come and she was more than willing to just go home and eat some of Fuuta's delicious cooking.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

Yuki's eyes widen as she turns to her side. She rubs her eyes profusely and turns away.

"I am _not _crying. The daughter of the proud Vongola Famiglia _never _cries!" She shouts as the person walks towards her. She turns her head and looks at the person in front of her. He was a boy but not one of her classmates. He had white spiky hair and gray eyes. He looked at her and she looked back, both just staring at each other. But Yuki was the first one to break the silence, already quote suspicious of him.

"Who are you? Do you go to this school?"

He smiles and Yuki raises an eyebrow.

"My name's Ichiro. I go to the school over there."

He points to the right and Yuki turns her head, she stares at the small rickety house next to the school. Yuki frowns and turns back to Ichiro.

"But that's an orphanage!"

"Yep," He nods. "I don't have parents."

"Oh," Yuki nods solemnly. She felt bad for Ichiro. Ichiro had no family while she had a million uncles. But she knew a little bit about what it felt like not to have a parent, being only raised by a single parent and a million uncles. **[0]**

"You don't have to feel bad for me," He smiles as he digs his hands into his pockets. "I've always been this way that I don't even remember their faces."

"Okay…" Yuki nods, smiling a bit. "But just to make sure I was _not _crying. Okay?"

"Got it."

He starts to turn around and Yuki's eye widen.

"W-Where are you going?" She asks. He turns around and sports the same smile.

"I have to go back,"

"Oh…okay," Yuki looks down at the pavement and frowns. "B-By the way! My name's Yuki!"

"Ah," He nods. "I'll see you around Yuki-chan!" And with that he starts running towards the orphanage. Yuki stares at his back as his figure disappears behind the door, a small tint of pink on her cheeks.

"Yuki-chan! I'm sorry I'm late." Yuki turns around and sees Tsuna running towards her, his hair disheveled, and his suit slightly wrinkled, and Reborn just behind him with a suit that looked like it was just ironed and pressed, smiling and waving at Yuki.

"Are you hungry Yuki-chan? Want to get ice cream?" Tsuna asks as he neared his daughter but when he saw that dazed look and the pink tint on her cheeks. He crouches to her level and stares at her.

"Something wrong, Yuki-chan?" He asks soothingly but still worried.

"Dad," Yuki says, still in a daze.

"Yes?"

"Doki." **[1]**

Tsuna blinks. Processes the words. And still doesn't get it. "Err…come again?"

"Doki. Doki." Yuki repeats. Tsuna was about to ask again when Reborn suddenly chuckled. Tsuna turns around and raises a curious eyebrow.

"Well, well," Reborn walks forward and crouches down as well. "It seems that little Bella has entered into her own Shoujo manga." **[2]**

"Y-You mean…?"

"Hmm…Bella has a crush."

And with that Yuki turns bright red. Tsuna pales at the point of fainting. And Reborn took a picture of the _momentous_ moment.

* * *

><p>EXTENDED ENDING:<p>

"I-Isn't that the hitman R-Reborn?"

One of the teachers asks as she peers outside of the window. Reborn notices the presence of someone watching him. He turns his head, stares at the teacher, and smirks. **[3]**

"NO!" The teacher shouts. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

And the next day, the teachers never spoke a word concerning about Yuki's family.

* * *

><p><strong>[0] When I say a million, I really meant a <strong>_**million **_**because well, EVERYONE in the Vongola Family is her uncle…and then EVERYONE in the Cavallone Family is also her uncle's…then there's the Varia...then we also have Hibari's people (Kusakabe and the others). So you can see the majority of her uncle's XD**

**[1] If you don't know what Doki, Doki means then you seriously need to read some old Shoujo manga's. Now!**

**[2] I seriously question your **_**insanity**_** if you don't even know what Shoujo manga means XD**

**[3] You can take it as: Reborn knows EVERYTHING that happens around him OR that Reborn is unconsciously protecting his precious Bella~**

**And if you are wondering who Ichiro is…well, THIS IS WHERE THE PLOT STARTS! Or so I think. My brain is really funky and out of control. **


	10. Hide and Seek

**AN: All I can say is that I want to a have a younger brother with the same attitude as Ichiro. ^_^**

* * *

><p>Hide and Seek: Ichiro<p>

"…eight, nine, ten…READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

Yuki shouts as she turns her head from left to right. Although she had promised Tsuna that she would behave and wait for him to come and pick her up. Ichiro had came and suggested they play Hide and Seek. Yuki had no idea what Hide and Seek was since the games she mostly plays with her uncle's were at the shooting range, at the baseball park, or at the alley ways with Hibari. So she had no idea what she was supposed to do with Hide and Seek. Ichiro had explained the rules of one person hides and the other seeks just like what the name suggests.

She walks around the small park just across the school where she and Ichiro had decided to play. It was a small park and nobody came out to play in it anymore and they decided to play in it; just because it was closer and if Tsuna were to come to the school to pick her up, she could easily see if he had arrived. The game had started with her being the seeker and for awhile now she looked behind trees, looked under bushes; she even looked into the small hole that was placed at the center of the playground. And Ichiro was nowhere to be found.

"Hmm…" She looks around, scrutinizing every object as if she had ex-ray vision as she places her hands on her side. "If I was Ichiro I would go and hide in…"

A grin takes hold of her lips as she walks towards the tree just near the swings. She knew she had checked behind this tree…but this time, she was definitely sure. She stands in front of the trunk of the tree, kicks it as hard as she could, and smiled triumphantly as Ichiro came tumbling down from one of the branches—with sticks and leaves sticking out of his white spiky hair.

"Ouch…" He whispers as he rubbed his sore bottom. He looks up as a pout takes hold of his lips. "You didn't have to kick the tree you know…"

She crouches down, leveling with Ichiro who was sitting on the ground, and pokes his forehead. "Found you." She says with a smile and Ichiro could only shake his head.

"Alright, I'm the seeker now," He gets up and quickly ruffles up his hair to get the leaves and sticks out. "But rest assured," He smiles and quickly, momentarily, pinches Yuki's cheek—making Yuki cry in protest. "I will find you." And with that Ichiro turns around, ran away, and starts counting down.

Yuki runs away and quickly tries to find a good hiding spot. She knew she wasn't being very smart but she hid under a thick bundle of bushes just near the exit of the park. She crouches down and hugs her tiny legs close to her chest. She knew that Ichiro was going to find her in a matter of seconds but she felt that if she hid from Ichiro, he'd never be able to find her. She was scared that Ichiro was going to give up and leave her alone but at the same time…

Yuki cringes at the thought and lets out a tiring sigh. "Somehow I just know that Uncle Reborn is disappointed at me for not finding a better place to hide in…"

"…nine, ten! Ready or not Yuki-chan! Here I come!"

Yuki shook her head from where she was hiding and vowed to herself that she was NEVER going to shame her Uncle Reborn like this ever again. After all…

All that mafia boss training wasn't for nothing you know.


End file.
